


Hopeless Love

by kaynat98



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynat98/pseuds/kaynat98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life Do Kyungsoo had been sure about one thing and that was his passion for acting. Everything else on the other hand was met with question marks and uncertain states. The thing that kept him up at night the most were his relationships-or lack there of. The only sustainable one he had been in was with Jong In and even then it was a platonic friendship in which they shared an apartment with 7 other guys. He had never once gotten turned on by any his past lovers. He wasn't sure what he was quite frankly and the thought terrified him. Especially when his mother started bringing up marriage. ON BREAKK</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A story in which the hopelessly romantic yet, sexually unsatisfied, and internally conflicted D.O. realizes that he has never been aroused-let alone been in love. Not until he befriends a tanned dancer whom everyone calls Kai, though D.O. prefers Jong In. He misses it for the first few years-or ignores it-the way his skin prickles when Jong In's calloused, paint-stained hands tickle his neglected flesh. Lately with his mom talking about marriage and the constant urging from Byun Baekhyun to "figure it out" D.O. is more hyper-aware than ever. Suddenly all the little moments he shared with his best friend and roommate felt different, and all too real. More importantly, the feeling of warmth he could no longer ignore everytime the younger called him, shook his nerves. After a lifetime of believing he was asexual, incapable of feeling and needing the intimacy of another; he found himself hot all over from one word. Hyung


	2. 1-Mother knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs.Do plays match maker and Kyungsoo internally kicks himself for opening the door.

D.O./Kyungsoo|| "Kyungsoo, don't you think it's about time you settled down?" I sighed as the intro to my mother's speech tumbled out of her mouth. "Eomma...I'm only 24. I have plenty of time to marry. I really want to just focus on my acting career" I replied with a groan, knowing very well that I'd be ignored. "Plenty of stars marry. You can still have a career, but after a long day you won't have to go home to those noisy roommates anymore. Instead you can be greeted by a loving wife who has dinner prepared" My mother countered, her eyes twinkled at the fantasy she had envisioned for me. Little did she know, my own eyes were darkened in fear. I wasn't even sure about dinner tonight, let alone my sexuality. Sure, I'd admired a few pretty girls-and a few guys that I'd never admit it to-but I had never actually felt anything. Don't get me wrong, I'd had a few sexcapades in college with needy frat girls, but I have no clue what it feels like to have sex sober. To have the person want me and look me in my eyes, not run to the bathroom as soon as we're finished to puke up the tray of shots they drank.

"But I like my noisy roommates.." Was all I managed to squeak out in a small voice. "Just go on one date. One! If you really don't like the girl I won't force you to marry, but consider it seriously. Eomma just wants you to be happy" My mother made her final plea with an earnest look and I nodded. Why not? It's been a while since I went out. One date can't hurt. My mother hugged me and kissed my cheek before she made a swift departure. Within a few minutes I was left alone with my thoughts. I wasn't worried about going on the date. It could be fun. That's what terrified me, that I would wind up liking the girl. Then both of our parents would push for marriage. None of which I'm ready for. Twenty-four is too young to get engaged isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! First chapter! What did you think?!


	3. Figure it out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byun Baekhyun meddles and Do Kyungsoo blushes.

D.O./Kyungsoo|| "Jong In, I really don't feel like drinking tonight" I said with a groan as my roommate and best friend dragged me into the living room. "Yah! It's our birthday, you can't just spend it sober" Kai exclaimed as he flung me effortlessly onto the couch. My shoulder crushed against an annoyed Baekhyun who whined in protest. "It's not our birthday is MY birthday. Yours is in two days.." I grumbled in reply. "But we always celebrate it together. Please Hyung" Jong In looked up at me with pleading puppy eyes and I couldn't look away. Especially when he called me like that. It flowed like honey off of his plump lips. Hyung. Sure Sehun called me Hyung too, because he was the maknae, but there's was something about Jong In. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but it had always felt different when he said it. Quite honestly, it always left me a little breathless when he spoke. "Ugh, fine. Go get the drinks, Pali! Before I change my mind" I muttered half heartedly. I wasn't in the mood with this date my mom planned coming up, but I also didn't want to miss the sight of a drunk Jong In. Let's just say he becomes quite the performer after a case of beer. He grinned, happily squeezing my cheek before running off to get his travel companion Chanyeol. Baekhyun and I shifted on the couch and exchanged glances. "I guess we're gonna have to make the snacks" Baekhyun said with a huff of annoyance as he flicked his pale-pink-almost blonde bangs from his eyes. "What's new?" I asked with an amused smile, nudging his arm before  
I got up. He let out a young giggle and followed me into the kitchen. Sehun and Lay yawned in unison as they entered into the main room. "Hyung are we having a party?" Sehun asked as his older roommate fought desperately to keep his heavy lidded eyes from closing. "Yeah, for my birthday. So you better get dressed and go buy me a gift. Otherwise you'll be making your own dinner from now on" I warned, playfully raising my spoon and wagging it at the two sleepy guys. Lay frowned and Sehun's terrified face showed that I had been convincing. The two turned abruptly back toward their room and rushed to get ready. Within ten minutes they were running out of the front door. Finally Baekhyun laughed after stifling it for so long. "They thought you were serious" He said through a fit of chuckles, nearly dropping the bowl. "Yah pay attention. You're gonna make a mess" I scolded as Chen, Jong In, and Chanyeol bounced down the hall. "We are going to get the beer and cake!" Chen shouted loudly enough to alert the whole block. "Yah! The cake was a surprise!" Jong In said in utter dismay. "Opps. I mean we are going to get beer!" Chen corrected himself with a goofy smile and his two conspirators face palmed. Baekhyun and I were thrown into another laughing session as the three exited with Chanyeol slapping Chen's head.  
Xiumin had been sick all morning so of course none of us would see him or Suho for a few days. Leave it to Suho to play doctor for the house while Baekhyun and me played the maids. "So...have you talked to Kai?" Baekhyun tried to ask nonchalantly while putting something in the oven. Kai is Jong In's stage name, I don't use it between us because we've known each other so long. He's a dancer. An amazing one at that. Both he, Lay, Xiumin, Chanyeol, and Suho are in a group with him and Channie doing the rapping and the other three doing the singing. Baekhyun, Chen, and I are singers, but we are just starting to break our way into the acting world. We all have our own hidden talents like Chanyeol's composing, Kai's painting, and Baekhyun's photography. Guess you could say we were a house full of artists. You wouldn't exactly have been wrong either. "Talked to Jong In? Yeah sure a little. Wae?" I asked as my eyebrow rose with skepticism. "Because you're going on that date soon. Won't he be jealous?" Baekhyun questioned me. "Even if he is..who cares? It's not like we're dating. He doesn't even like me that way" I dismissed it readily. Hating whenever Baekhyun tried to suggest that we liked each other. "But he's bi, so he could totally be into you. Plus he always gets mad when your mom tries to set you up with girls" Baekhyun reminded me. "Or he could totally just be exactly what he is. An attention whore. Besides I'm not even gay!" I retorted defensively. "D.O. you don't know what the hell you are and that's a fact" Baekhyun stated. "Thanks for the reminder" I grumbled while chopping an onion. "You could have Kai help you! I mean come on. You guys have obvious sexual tension, you are best friends, he's bi and you don't really know. So why don't you just ask him to do the deed so you can figure it out" Baekhyun suggested calmly. "Baekhyun for the thousandth time, I am not asking Kai to fuck me so I can figure out if I'm gay or not! That's just inappropriate" I said with obvious embarrassment due to my reddened cheeks. "Why not? It's no big deal, he already likes dick. I mean I'd bang you no problem if you asked me to, but I wouldn't want to blow your mind and make you fall for me. Cause then I'd have to break your heart" Baekhyun boasted arrogantly after shrugging. I gasped and smacked his arm, my face turning a bright shade of pink as I pushed the image out of my head. "Ew, no thank you. I might not know if I'm gay but I definitely know you're not my type!" I exclaimed with certainty. "Who's your type then, Kai?" Baekhyun said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I scoffed not even daring to ask what filthy fantasies he had dreamed up. "Who's yours Chanyeol?" I countered with a devilish smirk as he bit his lip bashfully. "Well yeah, but you know that boys as straight as a board" Baekhyun says in a softer, less sure-footed voice. "Oh come on, you're gorgeous. If anybody could turn him out it would be you" I reassured him with a light bump of my hip. "I am pretty irresistible huh?" He asked with a vain grin. "Ugh, this is why I don't compliment you. Get back to work" I said as I rolled my eyes as far back as they could go. "You love me" Baekhyun said with a laugh. "Not even" I replied with a small, amused smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love BFF Baekhyun! I might've LOL'ed writing this.


	4. Birthday cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.O. doesn't get any cake and Jong In is more than happy to aid his Hyung.

D.O./Kyungsoo|| "DO! Come here!" Baekhyun yelled from the kitchen as I lazily watched Sehun and Chanyeol battle in some video game. The rest of the guys found their respective spots on the floor and random furniture and cheered them on. To be honest, we were all a little buzzed, but with it only being 12am I knew we were in for a much longer night. I stood up and padded my way into the kitchen obediently before I looked up at Baekhyun. "Yeah?" I asked him, as my fingers tightly hugged the sweaty can of cold beer. "Help me serve the cake" He commanded as he thrusted a plate into my open hand. I nodded and clutched the plate carefully as I took a swig of my beer. "Yah don't drink so much, you need to be alert for tonight" Baekhyun scolded as he allocated cake to plates. "It's my damn birthday and I can't even get drunk? What the hell do I need to be alert for?" I questioned him with a rather annoyed expression as I challengingly took another swig of the bitter golden drink. "Because you know Kai always gets carried away. If you're both drunk how can you take care of him?" Baekhyun asked matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes as I we plated the last of the cake. "Who said I wanted to be his Umma?" I asked him with a scoff. "No one, but I know you damn sure you want him to be your Appa" Baekhyun teased as I chugged the last of my beer and kicked him in the ass. "Yah!" I grumbled. "You didn't deny it, so you better stop drinking. You know how unpredictable he is when he drinks. He just might do something worth remembering" Baekhyun winked and tapped me playfully on the ass. Before I could reply he filled his arms with cake and entered the main room. "Who wants cake!?" He shouted in his sing-song voice which earned cheers from our mismatched group of artists. I trailed in behind him with the remaining plates which my roommates eagerly relived me of. Somehow, though nobody would admit it, I wound up with no cake because someone took an extra. I sank into the couch, sulking because I couldn't drink and to top it off, I didn't have cake. Not even two minutes after I sat down, an arm and a pair of legs wrapped around me.  "Yah get o-" "Hyung" Jong In cooed softly into my ear. His beer laden breath tickled the exposed flesh as my words caught in my throat. Say it again. "Bwo? What are doing?" I choked out the words with shaky air leaving my throat. He was slightly sweaty from a previous dance battle with Lay. His jeans hugged his toned legs better than they should have. There was no way that amount of skin showing from underneath the undone buttons of his shirt was legal. I squirmed slightly, my face felt hot with embarrassment as his ass glided over my crotch in order to make himself comfortable. Don't stop. "I saved you some of my cake. I see you didn't have any" He said with a slight slur accompanying his speech as he presented me with his plate. I couldn't help, but smile and momentarily forget the heat that started to creep up my thighs. "Komawo I was a little sad I didn't get any" I said honestly as I graciously accepted the plate. I attempted to pick up the fork, but was stopped by a grinning Jong In. "I'll feed you" He stated as he grabbed the fork. "Jong In, it's fine really I-" I started to protest, but my tongue was greeted by the decadent taste of frosting. "Hyung" Jong In said sternly looking at me. I swallowed compliantly, unable to say no to those beautiful brown orbs and that velvety voice. When Kim Jong In offers to feed you, you do not refuse. "Is it good?" He asked in his doting voice. I thought I was supposed to take care of him. "Ne, it's really good" I said with an earnest smile as he shoveled more cake into my mouth. His free hand rested comfortably between my shoulder blades as his arm blanketed my bicep. With the cake having been finished and pushed aside, we sat like that for a few more minutes. Neither one of us heard the music or the laughter, the melody of our beating hearts and the blood pumping fast in our ears was the only apparent thing as we gazed at each other. "Kai, we need more beer. Come on let's go to the store!" Chanyeol exclaimed as he tugged Jong In off of my lap and toward the door. And just like that, our moment ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels should be illegal. I wish Kai would feed me cake >.


	5. Buying more beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Jong In make a beer run, and someone is hiding their feelings.

Kai/Jong In|| "Hyung, Why'd you do that?!" I asked with a groan as Chanyeol and I stepped out into the night air. "Do what? You were seconds away from raping him. I had to intervene" He said with a violent shake of his head and a scrunched nose. "Oh please I was not, besides he wouldn't have minded anyway" I said with a huff, as I ran my hands through my hair. My warm breath hit the cold air and created puffs of vapor after the exchange of each word. "He's not even gay how would you know that?!" He asked in exasperated voice as we neared the entrance of a convenience store. "Straight guys don't get hard when their best friends sit on their laps" I answered with a smirk while drinking in Chanyeol's panicked expression. "Why do you always have to be inappropriate?" He exclaimed as his ears turned the same crimson shade as his puffy cheeks. "What's the matter Channie. Does the thought of dong-seong-ae bother you?" I questioned him with a raised brow, curious about what had him spooked. "Yah! You know I'm not like that! I've never treated you differently for being bi!" He countered with obvious hurt in his voice. "And I'd never treat you different if you were" I assured him, looking seriously into his widened eyes. "Don't talk about things like that" He demanded in a rushed whisper. "Oh Mianhae, I forgot you're too good to be gay" I said with a halfhearted scoff. "It's not that!" He shouts angrily, his veiny neck pulsing with emotion. A few shoppers sent us curious glances, but we weren't bothered. "Then what is it?" I asked with extra softness to my voice after witnessing his outburst. "I just can't be" He said with a heavy sigh before swiping his bangs out of his face in frustration. "He's straight anyway.." He muttered under his breath as he shuffled down the aisle with me trailing close enough behind him to catch his words. Who is? Does our Channie have a crush? On a straight guy nonetheless. Interesting.. "So when are you going to confess? Since you're so convinced he likes you back" He asked, switching the topic of discussion to my love life as we each grabbed a case of beer. I decided to stop prying for tonight, he seemed too worked up for any further prodding. "I'm not sure yet, but it definitely can't be tonight. We'll both get drunk and then he'll fake amnesia the next morning to avoid talking about it" I stated as the cashier rang us up. "That does sound like something he would do. Either way, whenever you do confess, don't push him too hard. It might take him some time to realize his feelings if he has any" He warned me before picking up his case of beer. "Trust me he does. I'll just have to find the right time to tell him" I said with a small smile as Chanyeol playfully nudged me with his elbow. I'll probably wait until after my birthday. Just incase, I mean who wants to get rejected on their birthday? Not that he'd reject me anyway..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just loved their exchange idk why? They seem like they'd have a seamless friendship like this.


	6. Cute fights and  comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol teases too much and D.O. loses his filter.

D.O./Kyungsoo||"I still can't believe you got hard. All he did was sit on your lap and feed you cake. How old are you 14?" Baekhyun teased with a loud laugh. I inhaled deeply as I swatted his arm, my face turning a bright red. "Will you please stop saying that so loudly?" I nearly whined in protest of my Hyung's embarrassing antics. "Oh stop being a baby. Nobody's listening, they're all drunk" Baekhyun said as he motioned toward the intoxicated group of men scattered among the room. The two of us were always the last to get wasted. Had Jong In and Chanyeol not been at the store they would've been drunk by then too. "Still, this doesn't mean anything. Plenty of people get aroused from physical contact. That doesn't make me gay" I whispered to him, my face still hot and my stomach still knotted from the pulsing of my crotch. Having been aroused was a feeling way too alien for a grown man in his 20's. "Well maybe you would've found out if you weren't interrupted. That damn Chanyeol is such a fucking cockblock. A sexy ass, annoying cockblock..." Baekhyun's voice trailed off, after he finished mumbling his true feelings about the giant boy who faintly resembled yoda. I followed his shifted gaze toward the door where the objects of both our affections were just returning. "Guys we got more beer!" Chanyeol's loud voice boomed through the four walls. "Chanyeol I told you before we didn't need more beer. They're already plastered, just look at them" Baekhyun said-practically shouted-as he gestured toward the rest of the guys with his dainty palms outstretched. "Come on Baconnn, it's D.O.'s birthday. What's the big deal?" He asked in a voice as whiny as his vocal chords would allow. "I told you to stop calling me that!" Baekhyun nearly shrieked in discontentment. "Aw, Bacon you're so hot when you get angry. Especially when this little vein pops out, super sexy" Chanyeol teased with a toothy grin, as he ran his thumb over Baekhyun's forehead. Jong In and I exchanged amused looks as he set down the cases of beer, trying his best not to laugh. Baekhyun's face started to turn a bright shade of pink, as Chanyeol used him as an armrest. "Ugh, get off me you heavy gaint!" He groaned in protest as he pushed Chanyeol away. "You love me, don't deny your true feelings!" Chanyeol said with a wink, dodging the swing of Baekhyun's fist just in time. "Pabo" The latter mumbled audibly, before he brushed past us and reclaimed his spot on the sofa. "Aw Baekhyun, don't be like that. I was just kidding.." Chanyeol said as his amused expression instantly fell, afraid he might have actually pissed off the smaller male. He quickly made his way over to Baekhyun and offered out-of-earshot-apologies to appease him. "They might as well just get married already" Jong In said lowly into my ear, as he popped open another can of beer. The sudden close proximity of his lips to my skin gave my neck goosebumps. "It would be cute, but Chanyeol doesn't like him that way" I admitted in an even quieter whisper. "I don't know about that for sure h-wait. Baekhyun's gay?" Jong In's voice cracked slightly upon the realization. "Of course he is, that boy couldn't stop craving dick even if-Oh God I'm starting to talk just like him" I instantly recoiled at the thought of the words that left my lips. "Heh, in the five years I've known you I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that" He said with a chuckle after a sip of his beer. "I really don't use vulgar language, I promise. It's just after a year with Byun Baekyun some things just stick" I defended myself readily, tripping slightly over my words. All of a sudden I felt fearful that Jong In would be offended by my word choice. I didn't really understand why I cared anyway. He's my best friend, I don't have to impress him. But I want to. "Hyung, Gwenchana. I actually think its quite cute to see you talk so freely. You should do it more, at least with me anyway" He said with a smile, his eyes already heavily lidded and his beer can drained. "Oh chinca? Well, I'll remember that" I said cooly praying to whoever's up there, that he couldn't hear the heartbeats racketing against my chest. Jong In thinks I'm cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy DO! I love it tbh, so does Kai apparently ;)


	7. Contentment and cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.O. can't say no to Jong In, and he's not even sure he wants to.

By the time the clock had struck 2am, both Baekhyun and I were quite tipsy. It was nothing too serious that would leave either of us with more than a slight headache in the morning. On the other hand, Jong In and Chanyeol had downed a case and a half by themselves, and quite frankly we were certain they wouldn't last much longer.   
The others were intoxicated beyond repair, and when Sehun nearly hit his head on the coffee table after dozing off, we knew it was time to call it a night. So, like the dutiful moms of the house, One by one Baekhyun and I each ushered the nearly comatose guys to their rooms. Then there were four. Somehow, between Chanyeol's annoying whining and Jong In's batting eyelashes, they convinced us to stay a bit longer "You're lucky we don't have schedules in the morning" I said with a half hearted grumble, as Kai found his way onto my lap for the second time that night. Though my brain protested, my body accepted the warmth of Jong In's thighs atop my own. Normally, Baekhyun would've sent multiple looks and raised brows my way, but he was too drunk and too preoccupied to care. Chanyeol was needy, as always after a few rounds in him. Baekhyun, a flirty drunk, didn't seem to mind one bit when the younger male rested his head on his shoulder. "Yeah that's a relief, too bad I do though" Kai said before giggling through the second half of his sentence. "Bwo!? You have work to do in the morning?! Why would you get so drunk?!" I scolded him, a look of concern etched onto my face. "I wanted to stay up and celebrate your birthday" He said with a guilty pout. I loved when he got boyish like that, but I'd never admit it. "Well the celebration is over. It's time for bed" I said before pulling a stumbling Jong In to stand. "Aw, Hyunggg. Chinca?" Jong In said with a juvenile whine. "Ne, don't you 'Hyung' me, look at the time! You've stayed up long enough. So say goodnight" I commanded as I kept my grip on his wrist. I purposefully ignored the way his skin seemed to burn underneath my fingertips. "Goodnight Yeol, Goodnight Baekhyun-Hyung" He conceded reluctantly with a bowed head and a look of dissatisfaction. "Goodnight nini, run along with Umma!" Chanyeol teased with a slight slur and a loud laugh. "Make sure you read him his bedtime story!" Baekhyun said through a fit of giggles. "Shut up guys" Jong In said as he poked out his wobbling lip. The guy could get quite emotional with the help of alcohol. "Don't tease him Chanyeol! He never makes it a big deal when you have nightmares and come to sleep in his bed!" I shouted at Chanyeol, my lip twitching in annoyance at his constant playing around. "You told him that?!" Chanyeol asked with an exasperated gasp. Jong In merely lowered his gaze and shifted behind me for protection. "And you! Don't you dare start. I have plenty of things I'm sure Chanyeol would loveee to hear about" I pointed a shaky finger at Baekhyun, slightly uncoordinated due to the amount of alcohol I consumed. I looked at him with a warning glare as his entire face turned fearful. "Goodnight you two" I muttered  with a rather loud huff after exhausting all of my annoyance. I simply tugged at Jong In's wrist and proceeded to take him to his room. He stumbled slightly and instinctively wrapped his arm around my waistline. I shuddered, momentarily stunned because of the contact made. I choose not to comment on it though. I wrapped my arm around his waist in order to better support him, and to revel in the feeling of his hipbone against my fingers. Within seconds we were at his door. The distance to his room never felt more short and I had to admit, I was upset by it. "Okay Jong In, we're here. Change for bed and I'll tuck you in" The door swung soundlessly behind me as we entered. Not fully closed, a small stream of light peeked through the doorframe. The pale moonlight seized the opportunity to dance off the smooth expanse of tanned skin that, Jong In, revealed as he unbuttoned his shirt lazily; fingers slow and clumsy. "God, I do sound like your Umma" I thought out loud. The faint taste of alcohol bubbled at the back of my throat as I dared to look at the younger male. My eyes darted shamelessly over his slender frame, as he slid the fabric off. Taking refugee in the rooms darkness, I found myself unable to look away, as the unfamiliar heat crept up my thighs. "Well it's good you aren't, that would make desiring you very inappropriate" He said this with a laugh, and his muscled shoulders and back rippled with the movement. I had nearly stopped putting away his shirt that I had collected off the floor; completely shocked at the omission. Surely, he's just making these comments because he's drunk. "We are best friends so wouldn't that already be inappropriate?" I asked with a quiet, nervous laugh as I gathered his pants and rushed to put them away. He wore a pair of dangerously tight boxers that left little to be desired. Though I did desire to see much, much more of the tanned skin. I carefully avoided staring at his toned thighs for longer than a few seconds. Jong In had been slow to respond, almost as if he weighed his words before trusting them enough to voice his answer. "It may be a little weird at first, but I don't think it would be so bad. Shouldn't the person you're in love with also be your best friend?" Jong In seemed to be thinking that last part out loud, not really requiring or looking for an answer at all. I hummed in reply my breath too shaky, my thoughts too hazy, and my words too muddled for me to answer appropriately. The younger male sat on the edge of his bed as I approached him with one of his favorite night shirts. I bit the inside of my cheek as my stomach tingled and fluttered with nervousness. It was nothing new for me to care for a drunk Jong In and sometimes stay until he fell asleep. Lately, things felt different with us. None of his remarks or actions went unnoticed and every touch set my soul on fire. It was painfully new for me to experience. I was unused to the reactions my body made to Jong In; to the shivers and chills he could elicit. At this point all sexual encounters involved me being heavily intoxicated, so it was no surprise if I didn't feel aroused or even enjoy it-alcohol can cloud the pleasure receptors. Mindless sex wasn't a big turn on and I just chalked it up to me being drunk. Maybe sober it would be different. Maybe afterward the person would want to stay and enjoy the warmth of my embrace. My sexual orientation was still a mystery, but the lewd fantasies that Kim Jong In provoked caused me to at least consider the possibility of being bisexual. It was hard to ignore the obvious attraction I had to him, as my milky fingers slid across his torso; straightening his shirt. After helping him into his shirt, I felt an uncomfortable growth being made against my jeans. Embarrassed and wanting to leave before my erection betrayed me, I turned to leave, but Jong In grabbed my wrist. "Hyung" He said lowly, his voice laced with an ungodly amount of desire and a slur that reminded me he was inebriated.  
I turned to face him, slow and hesitant as he maintained his firm, but gentle grip. "Stay..." He asked or stated rather. "Jong In, you have to get up in a few hours. I don't think I-" I started to make an excuse to go, afraid at what hidden agenda he might've planned with the help of liquid courage. "Please Hyung, until I fall asleep at least" He quickly cut me off as his fingers pressed a little harder into my skin. I stood abruptly causing him to look at me with both desperation and disappointment. "Don't look at me while I undress" I stated with a warning glare, dismissing the younger's worries as I relived myself of my constricting jeans. He obediently adverted his gaze, and only dared to peek after I had turned my back to steal a pair of his sweats. After changing I climbed into the bed, my body slightly rigid as I became conscious of the situation. The closeness of our bodies and the heat between my thighs prompted me to scoot into Jong In. He turned his head and craned his neck slightly to catch my gaze. If he had heard the unsteady sounds of my breathing or felt the erratic thumping of my heart he didn't mention it. Instead he expressed his gratitude for my company through a yawn. "Komawo" I wrapped my arms around his waist and allowed my cheek to rest against his shoulder blade. "Sleep" I told him in reply as his hands found their way to rest on mine. Within a few minutes his breaths were shallow and his hold lax. Sleep came much later for me than it did for Jong In. Despite being physically exhausted and the after effects of the alcohol starting to sink in, my mind was alert. It was aware of every cough or sputter Jong In made, every muscle that tensed and relaxed after he mumbled something incoherent. I reveled in the feeling of holding him close to my beating heart. I was terrified to find myself questioning just how much I wanted from the tanned male. Would I be contented with playing mom and only sharing moments of intimacy after he couldn't think straight? Would he ever ask me to stay when he was sober? Does he really only stick by me for the attention? Somehow, despite the curiosity that consumed my thoughts, I was able to find sleep soon enough. Though I was left with unanswered questions, for the moment I was contended with listening to Jong In's breathing pattern and-unbeknownst to him-nuzzling my face against his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh okay! The fluff and slight sexual tension on D.O's part is just too much for my little heart!


	8. Monday mornings and red cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which domestic dialogue stirs hearts and reddens cheeks.

Kai/Jong In|| I woke up an hour or so before my alarm-not that I minded. That just gave me more time to admire a sleeping Kyungsoo. Normally, sporting a hangover that bad would have had me feeling like crap, but in the company of my favorite Hyung I couldn't have been happier. His arms were still wrapped around my waist, and I had shifted ever-so-slightly in order to face him. The raven haired male slept soundlessly, breath steady and low, dark lashes resting on milky cheeks. I smiled to myself, imagining the thought of always waking up to him. The visual alone made my heart stir, a dull aching finding solace behind my ribcage. What if he really doesn't like me that way? Self-defeating thoughts clouded my head, ruining my moment of contentment. Sure I had talked a big game to Chanyeol, but truth be told, I had no clue how Kyungsoo felt about me. I could tell when he's had something bad to eat, or if he's about to cry by way his lip twitches and how he twiddles his thumbs. Ironic isn't it? That I knew him front to back, but not when it came to that. Ask me how my best friend felt about me and I'd draw blanks. Before I could sink my mood any lower Kyungsoo's eyes fluttered open slowly. I was gifted with the sight of the bed-head beauty's flushed cheeks, and his plump, rose-colored lips parted into a yawn. The sound pleased my ears more than any of Beethoven's concertos. "Annyeong" He said, voice laden with sleepiness and a prepubescent whine. "Annyeong, sleeping beauty. You're up early." I allowed my cheek to rest on my knuckles, my elbow propped on the mattress as I gazed at him. "Well yeah you have work. I'll just back to my bed and sleep after I make you breakfast" He stated with a shrug as he sat up. "I have some time before I have to leave. Tell you what, how about I make us breakfast?" I offered as went to stand and put on my slippers. Kyungsoo's lips parted in surprise, probably because I hate mornings and I should be groaning from my hangover. Before he could ask me what-kind-of-joke I-was-pulling I added a comment. "It's not a joke, I'm making you breakfast. Then I'm going to work, you're going to get your cute butt back into my bed, and sleep the day away until I come home to cuddle and vent." His cheeks turned an adorable shade of red at my words before he answered. "Fine, but at least let me make you a proper dinner after your long day" I don't know where the sudden urge to keep Kyungsoo in my bed all day came from, but atleast I'd come home to sheets laced with his scent. Dare I admit that I reveled in the heart-poundingly domestic dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squee! Omgee writing this fluffy little morning scene gave me too many feels.


	9. Monday morning meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jong In decides to cook and D.O. helps him get ready for work.

D.O./Kyungsoo|| I eyed Jong In skeptically. How he was not dying from the aftermath of last nights binge drinking was beyond me. "Gwenchana Jong In-ah?" I asked while curiously raising my brows at his turned back as he rummaged through cabinets. "Yeah, of course I am. Wae?" He asked me with cheery smile, quickly going into the fridge for vegetables. He sunk a tooth into his plump bottom lip, eyes focused and concentrated on chopping some celery. He looked absolutely adorable.

"Well, because you never make breakfast-or anything for that matter..." I said, shyly muttering the last part. Since when did I get so bashful around Jong In? Eight years of friendship and now my cheeks were on fire every time I was around him. "Yah, I make great ramyun!" He half-shouted while waggling his spatula at me. I hid a laugh behind my hand as I regarded him, fitted t-shirt hugging his broad shoulders expertly, catching every ripple of his toned muscles as he moved some food around in the pan. Occasionally he would throw me nervous smiles as he fumbled around the kitchen, trying his best to appear well trained. I simply shook my head, finding the whole thing rather amusing. Eventually I hoisted myself onto the countertop furthest away, so I could observe him without interrupting. 

The smell of seasoned broth greeted my nose and I couldn't help but raise my brows in interest. Jong In dipped a wooden spoon in the pot before passing it through his lips, tasting it with apparent satisfaction. "Here, taste this." He commanded as he took another spoonful. This time he blew it before cautiously bringing it to my lips, as if they were too fragile to be scalded by soup. The hot liquid ran down my throat, comfortingly assuaging the gnawing hunger pains I was experiencing. "How is it, Hyung?" He asked tentatively, his eyes searching mine for approval.

I nodded my head as he withdrew the spoon from my mouth. Color warmed my cheeks as I replied a little too forcefully, my heart swelled at the extremely intimate act of being fed. "Ne! It's amazing. I had no clue you could make hangover soup" Jong In smiled and I could practically see the pride swelling in his chest. "It's not as great as my Umma's, but it's about the only thing I can make that's edible." He confessed shyly as he placed the bowls onto the dining table. 

"It's perfect, komawo." I said reassuringly as we sat down across from each other. Jong In flashed me a warm smile void of any insecurity he may have been feeling previously. "No thank you, please dig in. Be careful not to burn yourself!" He warned me protectively, unwilling to eat his portion before I had taken a big bite and hummed with satisfaction. The rest of our Monday morning meal flowed seamlessly. Minus the times that Jong In stretched and  inadvertently brushed his long legs against mine. That was enough to make me sputter each time and nearly drop my spoon as my face got hot. The amused look in his eyes and smug grin he wore left me to believe that he had started doing that on purpose, just to see my reactions. If he wasn't so damn cute I would've punched the shit-eating grin right off of his face. I started to notice how much I called Jong In cute. It's normal for a Hyung to call his dongsaeng cute right?

When we were finished, Jong In washed the dishes, in spite of my numerous protests, and ordered me to lay down in his room. Apparently the  two bowls of soup I had needed to digest properly. I lay on my side, staring at everything and nothing with my hands sandwiched around his pillow.  I unconsciously rubbed my face in it from time to time, never able to get enough of his intoxicating scent. He always smelt like fresh coffee beans-due to the dangerously large amounts that he drank during his work week-and mint aftershave plus a little something else. Something strictly Jong In, something that made me crave to be near him. 

My lids were growing heavier and heavier as I waited for Jong In to finish tidying up. Just as they fluttered closed he came through the door. "I'm finished-Oh" He started, but cut himself off, assuming me to be in a deep slumber. In actuality I was about half asleep and already starting to stir upon hearing his voice. "Hey Hyung, I'm getting ready to leave now." Jong In said while tapping my shoulder gently. I yawned and looked up at him with a lazy smile. "Why are you leaving so early? You usually don't go to the art studio until after 11." I questioned him curiously as I propped my elbows on the bed and tried to inconspicuously watch him change.

"I'm not going to the studio today." He replied as he lifted the cotton fabric over his head, exposing his toned torso and arms that were decorated with ink. Jong In didn't have a lot of tattoos-most of them were easy to miss if you didn't know where to look, but they were beautiful. Every time he got a new one it was like another work of art had been created. Being the part time freelance artist that he was, he always designed his own tattoos. He even asked my opinion before he got them, despite my erratic fear of needles. It felt special when he slid his sketch book over my lap, making sure I liked whatever he wanted before he committed to something so permanent. It felt like a promise, a silent one exchanged through actions that ensured forever. With every new patch of ink our promise was reaffirmed. 

"Oh so you have rehearsal today? I didn't notice any of the others getting ready. Aren't you guys going to be late?" I asked again, growing slightly concerned. I tore my eyes away from the way his sweats-which I never realized he had put on-sat dangerously low on his hips. "Ani, there's no rehearsal today. I'm meeting with a client, I got assigned a new project." He said nonchalantly as he fished for one of his favorite T-shirts. "Bwo? A new client and you're wearing that?!" I really sat up then, panic clear in my voice. "What's wrong with this? I love this shirt..." He asked with a boyish pout. 

"You can't wear that to your first meeting! You want them to have a good impression of you!" I chided him as I rose from the bed, quickly rummaging for a collared shirt and dress pants. "My artwork should speak for itself." He retorted with a childish huff. "Yeah well it doesn't, go have a quick shower while I put something together for you. And make sure you wear the cologne I got you for Christmas!" I said as I placed my hands on his lower back and practically pushed him into the bathroom. If I wasn't so preoccupied with getting him ready I might have noticed the way he shivered underneath me.

"I'm going, I'm going! Geez Hyung." He sucked his teeth as I closed the door behind him. I went back to his room and carefully laid out an outfit for him. A light grey suit jacket, with a pale pink shirt, and those grey pants that hug his ass just right. I decided to skip the tie in order to give him a more relaxed and laid back look. A look that was more like his personally. Perfect.  Just as I had finished laying out his shoes and his socks he returned soaking wet. He smiled with a towel wrapped lazily around his waist, just begging to fall. 

"You always pick the best clothes. I don't even remember buying this suit." He exclaimed as he started to undo his towel. "That's because I bought it for you, pabo." I said as I quickly adverted my eyes, unwilling to embarrass myself by staring at his naked body. "Komawo Hyunngg!" He cooed in a cute singsong voice while giving me his best aegyo after slipping on his boxers and shirt. I shook my head, trying hard to fight the smile that tugged at the corners of my lips. I handed him his pants wordlessly and, I started to button his shirt as he fastened his belt. 

"I didn't lay out a tie for you, I figured you would already feel stuffy in the suit. Where's the meeting?" I asked as I straightened his collar. "You're right, I would have and its at our place." He answered matter-of-factly as he finished tucking in his shirt. I paused my actions and simply watched him in momentary awe. Our place.. It sounded so special coming from his lips that I nearly forgot how to breath. Sure all of the guys tended to crowd the cozy cafe after work when no one felt like drinking, but it felt personal.  Jong In had always gone there with me when the guys weren't around, just us. "It's a good thing I didn't pick a tie then. You'll have the perfect look, not too little or too much." I said as I helped him slip his arms into the jacket. 

When we were done, he looked himself once over in the mirror. I peered over his shoulder dangling the bottle of cologne I mentioned earlier. "Forgetting something?" I asked with a smirk. Jong In's eyes got impossibly wide before he cursed at himself and, I had to hold back a laugh as he took it from me. He sprayed himself generously before turning around with an earnest look. "What would I do without you Hyung?" He asked me. "Probably lose your mind." I replied with a gentle smile as I smoothed down the fabric on his shoulders. He smiled back and pressed a quick kiss onto my jawline before rushing out with promises to 'call and let me know how it went', 'thank yous' and 'see you later'. When Baekhyun found me some minutes later, my mind was still reeling and my face was still hot from where his lips had just barely touched my skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love domestic Kaisoo??! Omg I had so much fun writing this and it really got me out of this slump I've been in. What will BFF Baek think of all this?


	10. Admit it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which D.O. admits something to himself and Baekhyun.

D.O./Kyungsoo|| "Yah! There you are... I've been calling your name for like 5 whole minutes!" Baekhyun shouted at me without any real venom in his voice. He wasn't really mad, just a little annoyed from not getting me right away. Of course I was just standing there, rubbing my cheek like an idiot. "You won't believe what that pabo Chanyeol did to me, he just-YAH! Are you even listening?!" Baekhyun started one of his usual rants, but quickly stopped when he noticed my lack of focus. "He kissed me..." I said softly, before releasing a shaky breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"BWO? Kai?! Well it's about damn time, it's so obvious how in love he is with you. So, what was it like? Did he use tongue? I bet he did, I-" Baekhyun said and asked a million things without even taking a breath or giving me a chance to explain. Naturally, the only way to get his attention was to cut him off. "Ani, it wasn't a kiss like that! It was on the cheek..." I said before biting my lip, a blush creeping it's way up my neck. "The cheek? YAH Kyungsoo, are you kidding me? We've all kissed you on the cheek atleast 100 times and NOW you're blushing like a school girl?" Baekhyun exploded as he looked at me in disbelief. "Well it was different! I picked out his clothes and helped him get ready then he just kissed me suddenly like that ... AND he said I better be in his bed when he gets home. None of you have ever done anything like that!" I shouted back in momentary triumph.

"Okay those are are way different circumstances then the ones we give you kisses for, but that's not important. What's important is.. Did it feel different? And no I'm not asking if your dick got hard, I'm talking about your heart. Did it flutter? Skip a beat? That stuff." Baekhyun turned and looked at me seriously. The question caught me off guard and honestly had to think. What was different about it? The situation or the feeling I got from it all? I brushed my fingertips over my skin, tracing Jong In's kiss and I knew. It did feel different. So different that it scared me. 

"Well, it was nice and I liked the attention. I think it's safe to say that I'm into guys. I'm not sure if my heart skipped a beat though?" I answered, blushing while I scratched the back of my neck. Did I really just admit that? "So you're into dicks, but haven't ruled out chicks, cool. Now that your sexuality is mostly in check let's talk feelings. Do you think you could possibly maybe, by any chance, have feelings for Kai?" He asked me after grabbing my hand and dragging me to sit on Sehun's bed. "Maybe. I don't really know, but I'm definitely attracted to him." I admitted plainly. I've kinda figured all along I might be bisexual,so the thought of being sexually attracted to Kai isn't shocking. I just don't know about my feelings for him, up until this point I've only ever seen him as a really close friend who I may or may not want to screw. 

"Well, it can be weird to fall in love with your best friend that you never realized you liked, trust me. It'll become clearer to you, I'm just glad you aren't still refuting the possibility that you like him. It was exhausting watching you lie to your subconscious.." Baekhyun said with a deep eye roll. I swatted his arm and he just laughed before hitting me back. We talked some more about Chanyeol and how helplessly in love Baekhyun was with him. They're best friends and Baekhyun developed feelings rather suddenly so maybe I could as well. I really can't see how I'd have deep feelings for Jong In though. He's so carefree, he stays out late with whoever he wants whenever he wants. He doesn't have a company he's expected to run or an image to uphold all because of his last name. 

We are just so opposite even as friends, how would a relationship work between us? Mother is insistent upon me marrying someone with equal or greater status to better the company. Even if somehow I convinced her to approve of Kai she would want us to marry right away, and I really can't see Kai with a wedding band on. I'm better off just going on these stupid blind dates to appease mother until I find someone. I could never ask Kai to exchange his freedom for love anyway. It would just be a big waste of time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time! Mianhae everyone, I hope that people are still reading and supporting this fic. I will try to be much more diligent with updating this. I have a lot of new projects going on, but I will not neglect this any longer! Comments are always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kaisoo! Please leave comments, I'd love to hear what you guys think! Thank you for reading :D


End file.
